The Legacy of GreatClan
by Eyes of Silver-Heart of Gold
Summary: Firestar's great great granddaughter, Linxpaw and Bluestar's great great great great grandson, Starpaw are in diferent Clans. What will happen when they fall in love?
1. Allegiances

**The Legacy of Great Clan**

Allegiances

**LightClan**

**Leader:** Northmoon - white & black patched tom

**Deputy: **Greyrain - silver she-cat

**Medicine cat:** Greatheart - ginger tabby she-cat

Ap: Linxpaw

**Warriors:**

Softleaf - slender calico she-cat

Tealpelt - black & white she-cat M: Colbaltfur

Shimersong - silver she-cat

Ap: Jagpaw

Talonwind - tan & black patched tom

Mouseberry - brown tom

Ap: Silverpaw

Colbaltfur - jet black tom M: Tealpelt

Dogfur - brown & white tom

**Apprentices:**

Linxpaw - faded ginger & white she-cat with tufts of fur on her ears

Jagpaw - jet black tom

Silverpaw - golden she-cat

**Queens:**

Gingersky - ginger she-cat

**Elders:**

Kinktail - white tom with a bent tail

**DarkClan**

**Leader:** Whitemoon - white tomM: Skysong

Ap: Starpaw

**Deputy:** Slateflower - grey she-cat

**Medicine cat:** Kindlepelt - brown tabby tom

**Warriors:**

Azuresky - ginger she-cat M: Cyanclaw

Brambletooth - brown tabby tom

Ap: Squirrelpaw

Hawkflight - golden tom

Suncloud - pale gold she-cat

Jeweleyes - blind grey tabby she-cat

Ap: Scalepaw

Cyanclaw - black tom M: Azuresky

Stormwind - grey tom

**Apprentices:**

Starpaw - silver & black patched tom

Squirrelpaw - ginger she-cat

Scalepaw - silver tom

**Queens:**

Skysong - grey she-cat M: Whitemoon

**Elders:**

Crabclaw - ginger tom

Ap: this cat's apprentice

M: this cat's mate


	2. Disgrace

**Disclaimer: If I owned warriors, this would be as far as it got.**

**Cats don't bark and act brave when they see something small in fur or feathers - they kill it.  
- James Gorman _(who?)_**

* * *

_**Six generations after the time of Firesta**r_

Two young cats were laying together in the moonlight not saying a word, until a yowl split the night. "Lynxpaw, Lynxpaw, where are you?!" The cat called Lynxpaw sighed. It was Greatheart, calling her again. It wasn't so surprising, seeing as she was Greatheart's apprentice, but it seemed like just a few minutes since she had called her last. Sighing, Lynxpaw nuzzled the other cat, Starpaw. "I have to go." He looked up at her. "That was your mentor calling, right?" Lynxpaw nodded. His eyes seemed to cloud as he remembered she was a medicine cat apprentice. Lynxpaw looked down. "Remember, we can't be mates anyway." she reminded him. "We're from two different clans. It's against the warrior code." He touched noses with her. "I remember. You had best go now. You mentor is still calling you." Sure enough, cries of; "Lynxpaw!" still could be heard.

Lynxpaw smiled sadly, and dashed off into the sunset. As she went, she angrily scolded herself for believing that she and Starpaw could ever be together. It was impossible. Someday Starpaw would just find a mate in his clan, and that would be the end of that. Her head bowed, she raced on to camp.

LightClan camp, five minutes later

"Lynxpaw!" She lifted her head to see that a very angry Greatheart was coming towards her. She cringed. "Uh-oh."

"Lynxpaw! Where were you?!!! I was worried sick! Northmoon had a patrol sent out for you!!! What do you have to say for yourself?!!!" Lynxpaw took a deep breath. "I—I don't want to be a medicine cat anymore." Greatheart gasped. "No! I'm sorry I got angry! I was just so worried!"

"No, no, it's not because of you, it's—never mind. I'm sorry." She brushed past Greatheart, pretending not to see the hurt in her eyes. "Lynxpaw! Come back!!!"

Lynxpaw stuck her head into Northmoon's den. "Northmoon?" She bowed her head, feeling crippled with shame. Northmoon jumped.

"Lynxpaw! Do you have any idea what trouble the clan has gone through for you! I even sent out a patrol! We were frantic!"

She couldn't bear it. "Listen, Northmoon, I'm—I'm not a medicine cat anymore." Northmoon looked up, obviously shocked. "Well, I can understand Greatheart being angry, but there was no need for her to go that far!" Lynxpaw grimaced. "No—she didn't go that far—I did."

"You—you quit being a medicine cat?!!! That was your life's dedication!" Lynxpaw drooped. "Every cat should know a little about herbs—I'll just know more than most."

Northmoon opened his mouth to say more, but Lynxpaw had raced out of the den, headed for the Tallboulder. Before Northmoon could stop her, she had leaped on top of it, yowling. "Cats of LightClan, come hear what I have to say to you!!!" Northmoon leapt up beside her. "Are you crazy?! Only the leader can address cats from the Tallboulder!"

She turned to look at him, a determined look in her eyes. "Then you do it!" Northmoon sighed once, before caving. "Fine." He looked down at the cats that were assembling before the boulder. "Cats. I—Lynxpaw has called you here now because she does not wish to be a medicine cat anymore."

A shocked murmur swept through the crowd, followed by disapproving mutter:

"She dedicated herself to this, she can't just walk away!"

"Never have I heard of such a thing!"

"Now who will be the medicine cat if something happens to Greatheart?!" "What a disgrace!"

Northmoon waited for the crowd to calm before continuing. "She wants to be a warrior. I name Softleaf as her mentor." A slender calico she-cat stepped out from the crowd. "I am honored, Northmoon." At this there was another outbreak of muttering;

"Honored my paw!"

"He shouldn't be rewarding her!"

"She'll be the worst warrior in the history of Light Clan!"

"Stop it!!! I know Lynxpaw will be a good warrior!"

Lynxpaw looked down to see her friend, Jagpaw, looking defiantly at the crowd. "I know she can do it!" Suddenly Greatheart leapt up beside her. "Jagpaw is right. I can find another apprentice and..." her voice trembled, then "And Lynxpaw will be a great warrior." Suddenly Softleaf leapt up too, curling her tail around Lynxpaw's shoulders. "Come on, let's get you to the apprentice den for some rest!" Lynxpaw took one last look at the angry crowd, sighed, and followed her new mentor.

* * *

**Reveiw please, I will uptate faster if you do! **


	3. Squirrelear

**Disclaimer: If I owned warriors, this would be as far as it got.**

**Cats don't bark and act brave when they see something small in fur or feathers - they kill it.  
- James Gorman _(who?)_**

* * *

_**Two suns later**_

"So, I assume that you've already learned to catch prey!" Lynxpaw couldn't tell whether Softleaf was joking or not. "Yes."

"Alright. Why don't we start, then, with what to do if someone leaps on you. I'll demonstrate. Leap on me." Lynxpaw leapt onto Softleaf's back. To her surprise, Softleaf turned over. She felt the calico she-cat's paws (claws sheathed, of course) press into her belly, Softleaf's powerful hind legs bend, and, suddenly, push. She went flying. Recovering quickly, she turned in the air, landing on her paws. She charged at Softleaf, and when the older she-cat jumped into the air to avoid her, she turned her head and front paws up, and gave Softleaf's underbelly a push that sent her sprawling. Suddenly afraid, she rushed over to Softleaf. "Are you ok? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to go so far, it was just…instinct." When Softleaf looked up at her, she was surprised to see admiration in the she-cat's eyes. "You're going to make a great warrior someday." she whispered.

**_  
Two moons later_**

Lynxfur bounded towards Starpaw's and her secret meeting place happily.

"Starpaw! Starpaw!!!" The silver-white tom emerged from a clump of bracken.

He smiled, hardly able to contain his excitement. "They call me Starpelt now." Lynxfur purred. "Well, Starpelt, they call me Lynxfur now." With a mrrow of laughter, Starpelt leapt at her, and soon they were wrestling like a pair of kits.

Suddenly Lynxfur sat up. "I hear something!" she hissed, and raced away.

Starpelt quickly ran back over the border. A DarkClan patrol emerged from the trees. "Starpelty!" a young orange tabby she-cat meowed. "What are you doing here? I smell LightClan!"

"Squirrelear, we're on their border. I would be odd if we didn't smell LightClan." Starpelt replied. "That's good, Starpelty." she purred. "I was wowied about you." Starpelt backed away. He had no idea what was going on. Muttering something about seeing a mouse, he turned and fled into the trees they had just come from. Meanwhile, Lynxfur watched from behind a LightClan tree. She knew what was going on, and she didn't like it one bit.

_**  
**_

* * *

**Reveiw please, I will uptate faster if you do! **


End file.
